Alice in Ponyland
by n1nj4k1tty'sdickinabox
Summary: It was a normal day in Fluttershy's life, but her favorite bunny Angel was missing. When he returned, he acted strangely and then decided to send Fluttershy on the adventure of her life! How will she get home?


It was a normal day in Fluttershy's cottage, the sun was shining, the birds outside were chirping, and all the animals were playing...except for one. Where is Angel? Fluttershy hadn't seen hide nor hair of him all morning. She shrugged it off and made herself a cup of tea._ He'll be back_ _sometime. _She took a sip from her cup. _If that's okay with him, anyways._ After finishing that cup and pouring another, a familiar white shape bounded through the door, wearing a coat that was tailored to his size. "Aw, Angel, did Rarity make that for you?" He gave no regard to her comment but instead retrieved a small pocket watch from his...well...pocket. "Angel, where did you get that? Who gave it to you?" Again, he completely ignored her question and instead began to impatiently thumping his foot and pointing to the watch. "What? What s it, Angel?" He glared at the mare and pointed at the timepiece again. "Angel, you're acting really strange, are you hungry or something?"

The white rabbit's patience wore thin, and he stuffed the watch back into his pocket. He took one more look at Fluttershy, then ran outside of the house. "Angel! Where are you going?" The rabbit didn't slow down. She had no choice but to chase after him. She kept him in her line of sight until his poofy little tail disappeared behind some bushes. Fluttershy skidded to a halt, panting slightly, and looked to the forest in front of her. A small bubble of fear formed in her stomach. She was looking at the Everfree forest. She audibly gulped and and thought about her options. _I don't wanna go in there, but I have to Angel! I'm sure he'd come back on his own...but what if he gets hurt?!_ As much as she didn't wanna do what she was about to do, she got to her cream-colored hooves and continued going after her rabbit.

She had wandered for what felt like hours judging by the small ache in her hooves she felt step by step. Just as she was about to start heading back, she spotted Angel sitting on the top of a hill. When they made eye contact, Angel pointed at the watch then disappeared again. Fluttershy regained energy knowing he was still alive and started to run towards the hill he disappeared behind. When she got to the top of it, she didn't see Angel, but she saw a clearing with a huge tree in the middle with roots that stuck out all over the place. The sun turned everything an orange hue as it set in the sky. She started to call for Angel, but then saw something between two of the tree roots that caught her attention. She walked down the hill and over to the tree. The roots were much bigger than they looked from the top of the hill, and she struggled to climb over some of them. She finally reached the point of her interest. It was a large circular hole in the ground. It wasn't nature made; it was almost a perfect circle. _Did Angel go down here…?_ She knew rabbits dug holes in the ground called burrows in which they usually lived, but this particular pit looked too big to be made just for rabbits. No, this looked like it could fit ponies if it wanted to. She cautiously peered over the edge, sending a few pebbles down into it. She couldn't see the bottom, and it was almost too dark inside to even see the walls of it.

"H...hello?" she said into it, but her tone was not unlike that of a loud whisper. She cleared her throat and called again. "Hellooooooo?" the Pegasus got no reply. She thought

about going down it herself, with her wings she'd be able to get back out once she found out where it lead to, but her fear told her otherwise. _C'mon, Shy, you can do this, I think._ Just as she was about to plunge in, she heard a loud noise come from the depths of the forest. She took a deep breath and whipped around, blue eyes scanning every bush and tree they saw. She didn't see anything out of order, though. She gulped again. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the noise again, it was almost like a roar, and the snap of a twig nearby. She couldn't tell which direction it came from, but it sounded close nonetheless. She swallowed again and started to shake. She heard another crack, this time it was louder; closer. She still couldn't pinpoint the exact location, but it almost sounded like it was coming from in front of her. Heart now racing, she took a cautious step backwards.

She immediately regretted that decision as she lost her footing and began plummeting into the ground. She tried to open her wings, but for some reason, they weren't working, almost as like they were glued to her body. The wind whipped coolly through her mane and tail, and every once and a while she bumped into chunks of dirt on the walls. She scrabbled on the imaginary ground in an attempt to turn herself right-side up. Her attempt was a success, but she still couldn't see the bottom to wherever she was falling. After a few more minutes she started to see strange things as she fell. The first was a grandfather clock with Celestia's cutie mark on it. When she got closer to it, it chimed in her ear, causing her to squeak. The next thing was an old fashioned piano that, if she didn't dodge out of the way, would've hit her. The next thing she saw was a table she became perched on with two saucers, two teacups, and a teapot that poured itself. Fluttershy's weight made the table flip over, causing her to resume falling on her backside. Soon, she heard a THUD, and then pain that spread through her body.

_ Finally, that's over. _She rose to her hooves, wincing from the pain that brought her, and looked around. She saw 5 different doors in the cylindrical room she was in. She looked up and saw a small, light blue circle. The surface was long gone. She tried to use her wings again, but they still didn't work. She pouted slightly but turned her attention back to the 5 doors. They each looked different, whether it was their size or color, shape or material, or even the differently styled door knobs on each. She walked up to one of the doors and found it would not open. She went to the next door and turned the knob, to no avail. She tried the other three doors, hope running lower at each, they were all locked. She sat down on her haunches and started to sob a bit._ I guess I'm stuck here…_

Suddenly, a small, faint breeze blew, seemingly from nowhere, and rustled some curtains the mare hadn't even noticed. Fluttershy looked up to see that the curtains revealed a sixth door. She eagerly got up and trotted over to it, only to frown when she saw it was only about as tall as her leg was._ How am I supposed to fit through that?_ A small clinking noise pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to see a small glass table with a bottle resting on it's surface. Upon approaching the bottle, she saw that the bottle was labeled "DRINK ME!" She picked up the bottle, and with a pop, the cork came off. It smelled foul, but Fluttershy took a sip anyways. It had an odd taste; first like toast, then like blueberries, then like coffee. Before she knew it, her body was shrinking. Once the shrinking stopped, she ran over to the door; it was now the perfect size; but alas, it was locked. She started to get frustrated now until she saw on the table that was twice as tall as she was a black, old fashioned looking key. She had no idea how to reach it, her wings still wouldn't work. The sound of metal on linoleum next to her broke her train of thought. It was a small metal box with what looked to be cake inside, with the words "EAT ME!" written on it in frosting. Fluttershy opened the box and took a bite of the cake. _Did Pinkie make this?_ Suddenly, her body started to grow. It grew and grew until she was so big she had to bend her neck to fit in the small space. _It's simple now, Shy._ She carefully picked up the key from the table, which was almost microscopic in her giant hoof, and the potion. She gulped down the last few drops of the elixir and started to shrink once more, key in hoof, this time. When the shrinking stopped, she smiled to herself. She ran over to the small door, inserted the old key, and with a creaking noise that sounded like the door hadn't been used in years, the door opened.


End file.
